This Is Who We Are
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: So, lame title. And yeah. Basically, Tonks' story. yay.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This will take place over Tonks' lifetime. From her being really young, until her death. So... about 14 years? It'll start when she's 11and she died when she was 25. So yeah...about 14 years. **_

_**Chapters may be short and may jump around, but oh well. **_

"Mum, I won't make any friends." She muttered as she stared at the scarlet engine.

"Yes, you will." Andromeda said, looking at her daughter. "Look for other first years on the train and talk to them."

"You'd better board, Dora." Ted said.

She gave a quick hug to her parents and got on the train.

She walked through the train, looking for a compartment. She found one where a boy and girl were talking to each other. They both looked like they could be first years. The girl had really long, dark hair and olive green eyes while the boy had blonde hair and

"Can I sit here?" Nymphadora asked.

"Sure." The girl said. "I'm Veronica, by the way."

"I'm Jason." The boy said.

Compared to these people, her name sounded completely horrid. Nymphadora sighed. "I'm Dora." She said, sitting across from them as the station vanished behind them. "Are you both going into first year?"

They both nodded.

"What houses do you guys think you'll be in?" Veronica asked.

"Houses?" Jason asked.

"Oh, are you Muggle born?" Veronica asked.

"Muggle born?" Jason asked.

"Are your parents non magical?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Alright." Veronica said. "Houses are what we're sorted into. The smart ones to Ravenclaw, the snobs to Slytherin,-"

"My Mum was a Slytherin." Nymphadora said. "She's not a snob."

"The brave and brawny to Gryffindor, and the loyal ones to Hufflepuff. And, like Dora's just proven, the hat's sometimes wrong." Veronica finished.

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff. Like my father. I don't see me making it into Slytherin." Nymphadora said.

"I have no clue where I may end up. Definitely not Slytherin though." Veronica said.

"Can I sit here?" A boy asked. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"Sure." Veronica said.

He sat next to Nymphadora slowly. "I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley." He said.

"I'm Dora." Nymphadora said.

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Veronica." Veronica said. "We were just talking about Houses."

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor." Charlie said. "There hasn't been a Weasley elsewhere."

* * *

"Bates, Veronica." McGonagall called.

Veronica smiled at the other three and walked forward. McGonagall set the hat on her head and a few minutes later, the hat announced "Slytherin!"

Veronica exchanged a glance with the other three and walked towards the Slytherin table.

Quite a few names later, McGonagall called "Tonks, Nymphadora!"

Nymphadora walked forward and sat on the stool. "Hufflepuff!"

She sighed in relief and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Martinson, Jason!" was called a while later and he was put in Ravenclaw.

Finally, "Weasley, Charlie" was put in Gryffindor.

* * *

The four of them, despite the different houses, became close friends. By 5th year, the four of them rarely spent time with their families over summer. Either the four of them would stay a week at the Weasleys, a week at the Bates', a week at the Tonks' or a week at the Martinsons. None of the families minded much, as long as they kept up in their studies.

They were spending a week at the Tonks' house during a long heat wave during the summer before 6th year.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Veronica asked, rolling over to look at the boys on the ground. It was close to midnight, and the boys were sleeping on the ground and the girls on Tonks' bed.

"We'll make sure of it, Ronnie." Charlie said.

"I hate when you call me that, Charles." Veronica grumbled.

"We all have our nicknames." Nymphadora said.

"Like Nymphadora is Nymphy, you're Ronnie, Charlie has somehow become Char, and I don't have one, do I?" Jason asked.

"Your name is impossible to make a nickname with." Nymphadora said.

"It could be Jace. Or something." Veronica said. "And I can't be Ronnie. That's Char's little brother."

"We'll think of a new one for you then." Charlie said.

"Guys, can we sleep? Please?" Nymphadora grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, **_

**_Skipping to DH_**_ **year... yay. Basically, all four of them joined the Order, k? Everything else is Canon. Sirius is dead, Mad-Eye is dead. Tonks is married, and pregnant.**_

_**So, this starts off in let's say... March. I just want to finish this story. haha it'll be a short one.**_

"Dora?" Remus asked, entering the house. He had just returned from helping with Potterwatch, where he had heard about Ted Tonks' death. No doubt, Tonks had been listening.

She was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. Veronica was on one side of her and Jason on her other side.

"Dora, are you okay?" Remus asked. Jason stood up to let Remus next to her.

"He's really dead?" She asked.

"We believe so, yes." Remus said.

Tonks leaned against Remus, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Does Andy know?" Remus asked Veronica.

"She overheard the broadcast." Veronica said, nodding. "She went upstairs a while ago."

"Dora, if we have a son, we should name him Ted." Remus said.

Tonks looked at him. "Really?" She asked. Remus nodded.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Andromeda managed to return to normal fairly quickly, deciding her pregnant daughter needed her more than ever.

It was the middle of the night on April's Full Moon and Tonks couldn't sleep. Veronica and Jason(who had been living with Andromeda, Remus and Tonks) stayed up with her.

It was getting close to dawn and Remus wouldn't be back for a while yet.

Tonks now managed to fall asleep on the couch, and Veronica and Jason stayed awake since it'd be morning soon anyway.

"I'm not liking this war." Veronica said. "It seems like it will never end."

"I bet it will." Jason said.

"Really?" Veronica asked. "When?"

"I'm kind of hoping soon." Jason said. "She cries about the war too much." He added, gesturing to Tonks.

"Jason, she's pregnant. It's probably the hormones. But I don't blame her for crying about the war." Veronica said.

"After the war, will you marry me?" Jason asked.

Veronica stared at him. "What?"

"I mean it." Jason said. "After all of this, we should get married."

They heard a gasp and turned to see Tonks sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked.

"I think the baby's coming." Tonks said.

* * *

"Why is Remus not home yet?" Tonks asked.

Veronica was holding the baby and sitting next to Tonks.

"I don't know, Nymphy." Jason said. "Give him a bit of time."

"You should sleep, you look terrible." Veronica said.

"You always look terrible." Tonks said to her.

"That's mean." Veronica said, laughing. She stood and put the baby in the crib. "We'll leave you alone to sleep."

* * *

_"Remus, we need you at Hogwarts." _Kingsley's voice announced.

Veronica and Jason were already gone, and Remus was talking with Tonks. "You should stay with Teddy." He said.

"I want to help fight. Remus, you can't control me. Mum will watch him." Tonks said.

Remus stared at her. "If the fighting gets too dangerous, you leave." He said.

"Fine." She said.

* * *

She ran through the halls of Hogwarts. _Find him, find him. He can't be dead. Find him._ She ran around a corner and straight into Charlie Weasley.

"Veronica!"

"Charlie!" She cried. "Oh thank Merlin! I thought you were dead-"

"No." Charlie said. "Stay with me, we'll get the other two."

Veronica nodded, and they took off running together. They ended up near the Gryffindor Common Room when they saw Tonks in a heated duel with Bellatrix and Jason was dueling Greyback.

Remus was nowhere to be seen, and Veronica and Charlie ran forward. The four of them fought the two Death Eaters and managed to Stun them.

"We stay together." Charlie said. "We've been together since we started Hogwarts, and we're not changing that."

Tonks and Jason nodded. They continued into the fight, ending up in the courtyard dueling a large group of Death Eaters.

They were disarmed a second later.

The four of them stood, disarmed, with the Death Eaters wands pointed at them.

"We die together." Jason said.

Green lights flashed all around them and all four fell.

**_They were friends, meeting for the first time on the train to Hogwarts... They were meeting each other's families for the first time... They were completing Hogwarts... together... They were gone._**

**__**Molly fell, crying, next to her second eldest son's body. Fred and George stood by silently, with Percy next to them. Remus was with Tonks' body. It was all over, Voldemort was dead.

**_So... that didn't work entirely how I wanted. But eh. I tried. _**


End file.
